Twins Through Thick and Thin
by KaireanAlbarea
Summary: Cagalli and Kira's birthday is near! The whole gang celebrate the twins' birthday at ORB. A few memories here and there, these two went through thick and thin just to fight for what they believe in. KxC, Twin fanfic, it's up to you if you wanna ship them. please R&R


An early birthday fanfic for the twins!

 ** _Special thanks to my Kira-twin for the all the ideas for Kira's surprise for Cagalli~~_**

It's just May 16 here but I finished it ahead of time~

Happy Birthday to the best twins in the CE timeline XD 

**Kira and Cagalli Hibiki**

 _May 18 CE 55_

* * *

" _Cagalli!"_

A little girl with hazel eyes was awakened by the familiar voice that was echoing throughout her room. The moment her eyes fully adjusted to the light inside her room, she saw a mass of brown hair on top of her. Her eyebrows met halfway and pushed the boy with both her hands. "What's the idea, Kira? Why did you wake m up!?" shouted the girl.

"Nothing." The boy who fell on his back stood up carefully and dusted his legs. He flashed a smile at his friend while his hands were behind his back. He gave a toothy smile before running out the room.

"Sometimes, I worry about him..." said the young girl as she sighed deeply. She sat up on her bed and slipped her mint green bunny slippers and walked towards the door. She went straight downstairs, only to find that her brown haired friend was hiding something on the living room. Curious as to what he was up to, the little girl poked him and this made the boy jump in surprise.

"Wha-! Cagalli! You scared me!"

The boy placed his hand on his chest by reflex and hid whatever he was hiding behind him to keep the girl from seeing it.

"Come on Kira. You can't hide that from me-!" The little girl immediately tried to get that something from the boy's hand while he was keeping it away from her. "Give that to me, Kira!"

"No way, Cagalli!"

Before the boy could say anything, the girl was able to get ahold of that something. As the gir saw what it was, she frowned. "A... lollipop? You were hiding a lollipop from me?" The girl was still examining the candy on her hand as if checking what flavor it was. "It's yellow so I guess it's lemon-flavored?"

The girl looked at her friend as she asked. The boy only nodded and smiled at her. The girl was a bit intimidated by how he reacted so she forcefully removed the transparent wrapper and took a lick on the yellow candy she had. Little did she know that the candy was—

"AH! IT'S SOUR!"

Her face was showed a very _sour_ expression. She did not like how it tasted one bit. "KIRA!"

"What? You were the one who…hahaha! HAHAHAHAHA!" Now, the boy won't stop laughing. He was holding his stomach from all the laughing and occasionally pointed at the girl. "Your face… it… looks..pft… FUNNY!" The boy had tears on his eyes from all that laughing while the girl was just quiet, her head down. "KIRA!"

A young lady with golden locks and golden eyes woke up after a very unusual dream. She massaged her aching head as she has slept too much. She was working until late last night and woke up rather early. She just slept for about 3 hours. She stood up groggily, still unsure what to do first. She was still half asleep so she's a bit dazed. She went downstairs as she yawned and was shocked that no one was present. "That's odd... Usually they're up by this time…" As curiosity hit her, she proceeded to the main all that was separated from the lounge by a large door. She reached for the doorknob and made a cold expression when she found out that it was locked.

"Why is it locked? This door should _never_ be locked…" She tried to pry open the door with both hands but was unsuccessful. She stopped for a second and thought of a plan to go through the main hall. She finally remembered that she can go to the main hall through the kitchen so she thought of leaving through the main door and walk towards the back entrance of the kitchen. "Why did I not think of that?" wondered the young lady.

The moment she turned around, she jolted at the sight of a friend. "Shinn? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the PLANTS?"

The raven haired boy scratched his head and said,"I just came here to fetch you."

"Fetch me..? For what…?"

"You can ask later. Just come with me." The boy reached his hand and the girl took it without a hint of hesitation. Realizing that she was still in her nightwear, she blushed and excused herself. "I-I'll just ch-change…" She ran upstairs and quickly changed into her casual wear.

After a few minutes of walking, the young lady asked the boy a question. "So… Where are you taking me and why are we walking to reach the destination?"

The boy sighed with a smile and looked at her with gentle eyes. "You'll see when we get there."

She felt as if she lost to the boy's look so she let him go… for now. "Fine. But I want an explanation when we get there."

"Yes, You Highness." answered the young boy as the young lady blushed at his reply.

Upon arriving at their destination, the girl couldn't think why he brought her here. "Uh, Shinn? Why are we at the orphanage? You could've told me you wanted to visit the kids…" The boy was just quiet but he made sure that the young lady knew that he heard her. They continued to walk and saw a van and a sports car parked near the orphanage. "Hey, isn't that Athrun's car? Shinn, what's going on here?"

The boy placed his arm around his companion's shoulder. "Just calm down. Didn't I tell you that you'll get answers once we get there? Now that we're here, just wait until we enter the building, 'kay?" He flashed a smile at her but she countered it a glare.

They finally reached the building and both of the settled a bit before Shinn opened the door. The whole place was dark and the only thing the one can see is a lone dim light in the middle of the dark space.

"Sh-shinn? Wha-what is that?"

Before Shinn could answer her query, all the lights turned on, confetti filled the room and a handful of people shouting in chorus.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAGALLI!"

The blonde girl was dumbfounded and couldn't move an inch. She was obviously stunned. A boy with lavender eyes approached her and handed her a present. "Happy Birthday, twin."

She took the box from him and he hugged her tightly. "I missed you so, Cal…" She hugged him with the same intensity. "I missed you too, Kira.."

After a full minute of hugging, they both let go and the blonde princess went to greet her other friends. "Thanks guys. I totally forgot about this…I was so busy, I didn't know it was already this time of the year."

"Well, we would never forget the birthday of our precious friend." The pink songstress, Lacus Clyne, answered as she grinned and hugged her friend. The next to hug her was her boyfriend, Athrun Zala.

"Happy Birthday, my princess…" The red knight embraced his princess tightly and kissed her cheek. After he did so, they all heard someone clearing their throat. They turned around and saw Kira, who then whispered, "Not in front of the brother."

They all laughed at Kira due to him acting all over protective to his younger twin sister. "Don't be such a bore, Kira." Cagalli giggled a little and ran to her brother. "I'll always be your little sister." They hugged again but only for a while. After the hug, Caridad Yamato, Kira and Cagalli's aunt, invited them all to sit down on the dining table. Aside from the children and Caridad, there was also Reverend Malchio, Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke, the now-married Yzak and Shiho Hahnenfuss-Joule, the couple Dearka Elsman and Miriallia Haww and of course, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne, and Cagalli Yula Athha.

 _ **At the dining table:**_

"By the way, it's also your birthday, Kira. Why did you help them prepare for this? I mean, shouldn't it be that they'll be the one who will surprise _us_?"

"I know. But I want to surprise you so I joined them instead." Kira said as he took a bite from his pasta.

"No fair. Why is it that _I'm_ the only one to be surprised?" Cagalli was pouting as she was chewing a bite from her slice of pizza. They all smiled bit but she then noticed something peculiar in the middle of the table. "Why is there a dish that's covered by a lid? Is that a cake?"

The one to reply was Caridad. "No, honey. Your brother made that dish for you. He said he loved the way you looked and how happy you were when you ate that."

"Huh? Ate what?" Cagalli looked at her brother who was still smiling from the previous conversation. "I made that specifically for you. Go ahead and open it. It's not much but I want you to eat it."

Cagalli just looked at her smiling brother as the others stopped eating with a grin on their face as if anticipating for something.

Cagalli opened the lid and saw a piece of pita bread wrapping a bunch of vegetables and meat." Doner… kebabs?"

She took it from the plate gently and just stared at it. "That time…"

Of course, the event that transpired with that kebab dish was something only three people would know about; Kira, Cagalli and Andrew Waltfeld."That time when he confronted us, you just found out that I was a Coordinator. Sauce splattered on your clothes so Ms. Aisha took you to her room and made you wear that green dress. I felt so refreshed when we argued after I said that I forgot you were a girl. I never thought that the same girl with fiery eyes would be my sister. Though I did not know you were a princess then, you acted like a normal person and I feel so comfortable just seeing you happy and safe."

Kira's head was down but he was smiling as he said that. Cagalli was frozen at her seat and a tear was about to fall. "Kira… So, you felt it too? Our… connection?"

"Of course I did. Maybe it's like a twin instinct? I don't know." Kira replied.

"The food's getting cold, guys." Yzak, the only one who was eating while the twins were reminiscing, had finished his meal and was just glaring at them with his arms crossed. "Not to rush you guys, but it won't taste as good if you let it get cold." Realizing he had a point, they all continued eating. However, as some of them were chewing their food, the fiery princess screamed.

"AHHHH! HOT!" She was fanning her mouth, hoping that it will cool her burning tongue. "Damn! It's too spicy!" There were tears on her eyes and she took the glass of water and drank it all. "What the hell, Kira? Why is there a pool of Tabasco sauce in here!?"

"Wha-? Cagalli, you like spicy things, right? I just want you happy…" Kira said with a frown on his face. Cagalli placed her hands on her waist and said, "Next time, use chili sauce. Tabasco sauce is WAY too hot for me." She patted her brother's head and smiled at him. "I'm thankful for everything guys. This has been a nice stress reliever…"

"Oh, there's still more, Cagalli. Remember the locked door at you mansion? We have something else in there." Dearka said with his hands on his waists.

"So, I'm in for more, huh?"

After their feast at the orphanage, the teenagers bid goodbye to the children as well as to Malchio and Caridad. The aunt waved at them before saying, "Take care, everyone!"

As they approached her mansion, Athrun can't help but stare at his girlfriend's figure. Kira saw this and punched his back lightly. "Stop staring at her."

Athrun was sweating a bit, terrified of Kira's cold voice. "Why are you against it? You're a guy too, Kira. Surely you've tried to look at La- AHHHH..!"

Kira's grip on Athrun's arm was so tight, it was turning white. "That hurts, Kira!"

"For your information, I don't do that to Lacus. I'm not a pervert like you."

"Ever since you found out she was your sister, you've been cautious of me. I noticed when we met at Dardanelles..."

"I just… you know… She's my sister. I want what's best for her. I felt bad that I was not there for her especially when you left. I had a hunch that you will re-enlist but I guess you only did what you did because you want to act. The way you used caused Cagalli so much pain. That's why I promised her that I will protect her."

"You don't have to rub it in my face. I know I wronged her but that doesn't mean I stopped loving her. Besides, it's your day today. Spend time with her as much as possible. You'll be returning to PLANTs soon."

"Yeah... I guess so…"

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached her mansion. They all went inside but Lacus went on ahead before the rest of them could reach the main hall's door. "We prepared something here. Could you wait a bit, Cagalli?"

"Uh… sure…" Cagalli scratched her head as Athrun held her hand. "You'll love it."

"Really?"

"Really."

Lacus went inside the main hall door using the key for the door. "You have it all planned, Lacus."

The pink songstress only giggled at her blonde friend's remark. She asked them to come inside despite the room being really dark. "You guys have a knack for turning the lights off for surprises." When they were all inside, Lacus turned the lights off to reveal a main hall with a number of white mattresses. "Where did you guys get all these mattresses? And why are there a lot of them?"

Not only did the ORB princess see a bunch of mattresses but even countless pillow and a few kiddie toys at a corner. "Don't tell me….?"

"Yes! A slumber party!" Lacus clapped her hands and a few of them walked inside to sit down on the floor. "Wha~~ It's so nice to relax~" Meyrin and her sister Lunamaria pulled Shinn and sat down on one of the mattresses. Kira pulled Lacus and the two other couples, Dearka and Mir and as well as Shiho and Yzak, sat down together with the others.

"Wanna join them?" Athrun grinned at his princess and gazed at her porcelain-like face. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I never thought I'll experience this kind of thing. You know, acting like a teenager, having an ordinary life, no wars, no fights… I never imagined this was possible. I've been living on the shadow of my father, thinking about my country and my future as a princess. I'm happy that I get to live like a normal person even for just a day… Thanks… I appreciate it…"

The Red Knight embraced his princess firmly and pulled her to one of the mattresses. "The reason Lacus planned it like this is because she also wants to act like a normal person, not as the daughter of Siegel Clyne, but as a young pink haired girl named Lacus."

"I guess that's reasonable. Even I wished to live like an ordinary life. Anyway, what are we waiting for?"

"Huh?"

Cagalli jumped on top of one of the mattresses that were in the middle of the room. "Why aren't you guys changing into your pajamas? It's not a slumber party if all of us are wearing casual wear!"

They looked at each other and rushed to get their night wear. They were all heard saying, "Yeah, she's right!" After changing into their night wear, they formed a circle and scattered around them were a bunch of chips and soda cans for their snacks. Kira was the only one who wasn't there but later on appeared behind them, holding what seems to be a box of cake.

"Happy Birthday, Cal." He sat down beside his sister and removed the lid of the box. Opening the lid revealed a dark chocolate cake with a single candle in the middle a message written on the brown icing of the cake. It read, "Happy Birthday to the sweetest and bravest sister in the world."

"It's unfair. This cake is only greeting _me_! Why are your surprises only meant for me? It's your birthday too right? Why Ki-!"

All were astonished when they saw Kira slamming a piece of the cake on Cagalli's face. He laughed so hard but he stood up and stepped backwards because he knew exactly what she'll do.

"KIRAAAAAAA!" She wiped the pieces of cake from her face vigorously and ran to chase his brother around the main hall. "WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DID YOU DO THAT!?"

"You wanted to act like a normal person, right? I just gave you what you wished for! HAHAHAHAHA!" Kira was laughing really hard as he ran away from the wrath of his sister.

"I didn't know Kira can act so… childish. Is this some sort of dark magic?" The Ultimate Coordinator's best friend was confused and dumbfounded by what he saw. He never expected that he was indeed capable of being immature. "I guess even Kira has a child side. He's been exposed to all the fighting, killing people on the battlefield. He deserves to be happy. We all do…" Lacus said as the rest of them watched the two playing with each other.

Now, the twins were holding a water gun that's modeled after a handgun. They were chasing each other, occasionally pulling the trigger until one gets wet. "Come back here!" shouted Cagalli.

"Shall we join?" Meyrin asked.

"Nah, I don't want to get wet." Yzak retorted. Dearka placed his arm around his best friend. "Dude, we came here to have fun, not to stay on the floor talking about stuff."

"If you wanna join those two airheads, be my guest. I'm staying here." As the silver haired Coordinator said that, he lied down on Shiho's lap and covered his eyes with his arm.

"Whatever dude. You're hopeless when it comes to fun... OW!" Dearka felt the kick from Yzak who was still lying down on the floor.

The rest of them were still sitting down as they talked about things when Mir noticed that the twins disappeared. "Wait, where's Cagalli and Kira?" They all looked around and failed to locate them. They weren't that worried but they were a bit curious as to where they went.

 _ **Somewhere on the 2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **floor of the mansion…**_

"HAHAHA! Kira! S-s-s-stop…! You're… tickling me!" Cagalli won't stop chuckling as Kira kept on her tickling her. "No way! It's fun! I'll tickle you till you drop!" Kira continued as Cagalli continuously giggled. They were on a bed inside a guest room and the two were all wet from all that playing with the water guns. Kira noticed the refreshing look on Cagalli's face and that made him smile widely. " _I never thought I'll do something like this with a sibling… let alone a twin sister… I'm happy. I'm happy that you're my sister, Cagalli… How about you? Are you also happy?"_ Kira thought to himself as he constantly tickled her.

" _Yes, Kira… I'm happy that we're twins. I'm happy that I've got you on my side to protect me and to be my support. I will always be your twin sister, no matter what happens. I'll be there for you as you were there for me. I will never leave you."_ Cagalli somehow heard her twin's thoughts so she answered him. Kira heard her response and replied back to her.

" _I love you and Happy Birthday, Cagalli Hibiki."_

" _I love you too and Happy Birthday as well, Kira Hibiki."_

* * *

Don't forget to R&R *smiles*


End file.
